Meeting a star
by Lupis Album
Summary: What if Cammie was a star and a spy, brothers are Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas. When the Gang find her what do they expect to find?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gallagher girls.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting a star

Cammie's POV

I was nervous, but I had my brothers behind me so I was going to be fine, I hadn't seen the gang since I went to find answers but instead I found out I was related to the Jonas Brothers and I was adopted so yeah.

"Cammie, you're on!" My brother Joe shouted to me, I walked on stage and I almost took a double take, there must have been over 1000 people, I said almost but I mean _almost. _I was the Chameleon for heavens sake.

"Ok, I am going to sing Ready or not, I created this the other day so you are the first to hear it."

**Ready or not (By Bridgit Mendler)**

**I'm the kind girl**  
**Who doesn't say a world**  
**Who sits at the curb**  
**And waits for the world**  
**But I'm about to break out, about to break out **  
**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me**  
**And i was thinking clearly**  
**Now i'm like a bee**  
**And i'm hunting for the honey**  
**And i'm kinda shy but you super fly yeah **  
**I could be your kryptonite**

**Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or Not , here i come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But I will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not**  
**Ready or Not**

**Hello, my name is (Bridgit)**  
**Nice to meet you**  
**I think you're famous**  
**Where have i seen you?**  
**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale**

**We could have a palace**  
**right next to Oprah**  
**37 Cars and a yacht**  
**down in boca**  
**Take me away , wherever you say, yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But I will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not **  
**Ready or Not**

**Ready or not, here I come , here I come**  
**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**  
**Ready or not, here I come boy **  
**It's on**

**Ready or not, here I come, here I come**  
**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**  
**Ready or no, here I come boy **  
**It's on**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But i will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song ?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not**  
**Ready or not**  
**(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**  
**Ready Or not**  
**(ooooooh)**  
**Ready or Not**  
**(ready or not, whoa)**  
**Ready or Not**  
**(ready or not, ready or not or not or not not )**  
**Ready or Not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gallagher girls.**

Chapter 2: Meeting a star

Zach's POV

Uh! I can't believe I let Cammie slip right through my fingers, now we (the Gang) are on a cove ops at a Jonas concert, apparently they have a sister who has joined them.

1 Hour later

We arrived at the stadium and Mr Soloman said "Your Mission is to find 7 CIA and MI6 agents while they are going to finding you, these are your covers and who the other agents are..."

**Zach Goode**

**Name: Harley Evans**

**Age: 20**

**Likes: Smart girls, Pranks, and being a bookworm.**

**Dislikes: Sluts, Dumb girls, and Being in small places.**

**Extra Info: if you see an agent call it in!**

**Bex Baxter**

**Name: Xandria Rylin**

**Age: 19**

**Likes: Girly stuff, Dramatic, and the colour pink.**

**Dislikes: Tomboys, Being clumsy, and Fighting.**

**Liz Sutton**

**Name: Hannah Nallet**

**Age: 19**

**Likes: Being overly excited, wearing white, and Being super co-ordinated.**

**Dislikes: People being sad, Wearing black, and being clumsy.**

* * *

**(_A/N- Just think of the actual characters please, I tried to make them the opposite of who they are.)_**

* * *

We split off and as soon as I got inside I saw 2 agents Abby and Townsend **(I don't know if I spelt it right)** I spoke it to my comms "Joe, Abby and Townsend, next to the stage stairs."

Next thing I heard was "Abigail, Eddie, you have both been compromised by the same person," Was Joe's smug voice. And then he spoke to me "Seeing as you compromised two agents at the same time, you can enjoy the concert."

"Thanks Mr Soloman," I went backstage, because we had backstage passes, when I got to the TV of the stage the Jonas Brothers were introducing their sister/ new band mate. _" Now to introduce our little sister Cammie Jonas..."_ and then the crowd erupted into a fit of screams, WAIT! Did they say CAMMIE?!

* * *

**A/N Sorry, Please review because I want to know how to make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gallagher girls.**

Chapter 3: Reunion

Cammie's POV

When I finished the song, I ran off because that was the only song I was singing tonight. As soon as I got on stage, I was meet with the sight of the Gang (Bex, Zach, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Abby,Joe and Townsend) "Cammie? We thought you were dead or caught by the COC!" Bex yelled and then I was being crushed by The girls and Abby.

"Hey, Cam... Who are they?" Asked Kevin, who had tried to sneak up on me but as soon as he saw the gang he gave.

"Kev, these are the people I told you the guys about, remember?"

"Nope... Wait yes."

At this moment Joe and Nick decided to come and join the convo.

"Before you say anything bro, don't because I kind of need to get to my changing room so if you don't mind, abbs, can you let go?" I said.

Abby was in thought for a minute and then replied "No."

* * *

About an hour later of talking, we came to talking on how I found out about my brothers. "Well, it started out, that I was adopted, you know 'Mum' said that my real parents did not want me so, I went to look for them and I came across them, and they knew I was me straight away, um, and that they did want me, just that Rachel kidnapped me because she was jealous of my real mum, she was actually my nanny. I don't remember because I was 1 and a half months old and Rachel gave me memory alternating tea."

"She did what?! My own sister,"Abby screeched. _Maybe I should tell her the truth_ I thought.

"Abbs, she isn't your sister, your actually my real mum's sister, Rachel just gave you memory alternating tea as well."

* * *

**Dun,Dun,Dun. Hehe. please review and if you have any ideas on how to make this better, please let me know and i'll add them.**


End file.
